The present invention pertains generally to fishing lures with interchangeable components.
Certain types of lure bodies have central openings formed therein for receiving a line, wire segment or leader as for example the inclusion of glass beads in a lure. Such beads come in an array of sizes and colors and are slid into place on a wire component of the lure. Such bead use is considered permanent as the beads are not removable without disassembly of the lure.
As mentioned above, certain types of lures are centrally apertured for the passage of a line or leader with the lure being movable along and about a segment of line or leader. Such lures rotate about the line or leader in response to water moving past the lure.
A drawback of the above noted lures and components is that they are not readily removable to permit substitution of a similar body of different color and/or size. Typically, the user must remove the line from the lure which entails untying or cutting of the line or leader, reinserting the cut end into a new component of different shape and/or color and thereafter securing the line or leader to the remaining portion of the lure. Such an effort is not readily performed when on location at a fishing site.